Bane's Son
by LycanKing
Summary: Jax Bane, has been sucked into the Shadowhunter world along with his father. But he's going to have to choice between good and evil. What will he choose.
1. Chapter 1

**(It's been while since I've done anything. It's been a rough time the past few months and I apologize for not updating any of my stories. I'll try too sometime soon. Also there may be some misspellings because now my Microsoft word wont work. So yeah. Enjoy!:D Also I only own Jax and Vincent)**

**Chapter 1. Relationships**

I lay in my room in my father's apartment. Which i had the lights off in my room and I had spent the last few hours just staring up at the ceiling. My father was having a party today, and I for one was a little excited for it. I liked the the variety of downworlders that came to the parties. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. But i continued to look up at the ceiling.

"Jax? My son, the guests are arriving as i speak," he said opening my door and walking inside.

Magnus Bane, with his cat slit golden eyes stood in my room. He is the high warlock of Brooklyn, and also my father. I was popular in the Downworld because of this. But I didn't like just being known as "Magus Bane glorious son", and my father didn't like me being called that either. Said it ruined the Bane name.

"So?" I felt irritable, and I really didn't want to socialize today.

He tilted his head toward me, "something's bothering you"

I shook my head, "Not really"

He sat on the end of the bed, "You're not a good liar"

I let out sigh, "Just the same dreams. Of the shadowhunters facing other shadowhunters. The bloodshed is unbelievable. All lead by my friend, the son of Valentine. But I haven't saw him in ages and I would hate to see him die."

My father shuddered, "I still don't like you being friends with him. He's not normal."

"Like you have room to talk. With your golden cat eyes" I said.

He let out a laugh, "Oh and you have room to talk? I'm not the one with dog ears, like that one dude from that anime show you watch. Also your eyes are golden too son."

I rolled my eyes, "His name is Inuyasha father. And ladies love the ears"

"Maybe they just love who your dad is."

I snarled at him, he pat my head. Ruffling my white hair "Only kidding killer."

Slowly he got up and headed to the door. He was about to shut the door, then he said one last thing.

"Oh yeah. Your shadowhunter friend, Crossblood is here." A smile played across his face.

I sat up immediately, "Vincent is here?"

But the door closed behind him, damn him. He always liked to do that to everyone. Leave them with a question. Man it's a pain sometimes. But i love my father regardless, he's all I got. I might not been something he planned on having in his life. But he took me in arms wide open and has taught me many things. In 18 years I've learned so much from him, and he still has so much more to tell me. One thing he always says is, "To not get into Shadowhunter business, don't get involved. They all die eventually". Which made me sad, because I didn't like thinking of Vincent or Jonathan or Krysty dying. They are my friends.

I quickly jumped out of my bed, then realized I had been relaxing in just my underwear. The guests might not enjoy the sight, or they might too much. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black jeans. Putting them on, I looked in my closet for a "acceptable" party shirt. Nothing popped out as acceptable, so, I put on a black tank top. Then strolled out to the living room barefoot.

As soon as my door opened, several downworlders looked over. Some smiled, others glared. So far mostly vampires were here, and some of the Fair Folk. So it smelled of dirt and blood in the room. Nasty. Not only did i have dog ears, but my sense of smell and sight is heightened along with my hearing. When these two downworlder groups are together near me, it drives me insane. My father looked over at me with a sly smile. He knew I hated the smell.

My gaze was locked on my father, so when i was tapped on my shoulder i nearly leaped out of my skin. I knew someone was around but not that close to me. I whipped around quickly, and i smiled at who tapped me.

"For a warlock you move fast," said a white haired, pale blue eyed shadowhunter girl.

I laughed, " and for someone that's blind, you can find your way around rather easily. Plus you seem to forget all I do is train, so of course."

Her facial expression changed to a goofy one, she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Son take your little shadowhunter friend to your room so socialize, the downworlders aren't exactly comfortable with her here." My father said walking up to me.

Vincent extended her hand to him, which he shook. And they've met before, but it's just what Vincent does every time she comes by. I didn't understand it. But my father always was happy to be respected by anyone.

Doing like my father asked, I went to my room and Vincent followed. Once we were both in I shut the door. She walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Just a little messy in here Jax?" She said with a slight smile.

I still didn't understand how she could figure out her surroundings by just being somewhere. And she was right, my room was a little messy. I shrugged, not that she could see it. But i bet she knew i did it.

"Only a little," I trailed over to my window.

Looking out it, downworlders were sparsely coming this way. I took a seat on the windowsill. Vincent was shuffling her feet back and forth, i looked over at her. She was doing it for entertainment, that's my guess. Suddenly she reached down and picked up the bouncy ball on the floor. Then began to throw it in the air and played catch with herself. Amazing that she could do that. After a few seconds of watching her, I looked back outside. Watching the people on the street. I frowned down at them. The poor mundanes have no idea what's beyond their reach. What's right in front of them, that they just can't see. I felt bad for them. There was so much they're missing out on, oh well i guess.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked.

I didn't look at her, "Hm?"

She stood up, stilling playing with the ball. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing"

Vincent walked over towards me, then ran one of her fingers around the tip of one of my ears. The action was actually kind of soothing, and she did it often when she knew something was wrong. But how could I tell her I had a dream where the Shadowhunters fought against their own kind. I couldn't and I don't like to hide things from her or Krysty.

"How can you tell somethings wrong?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

She hugged me, i leaned against her. "I don't need sight to tell my best friend is upset about something. It's just the way your aura comes off to me. I can just tell, I really can't explain it."

Auras. That's how she can sense things. Plus her senses are enhanced, I've witnessed this myself. Her reflexes are incredibly fast, she's fast. It's quiet odd for me to watch my blind friend be a lot faster than me. Especially sense I can see things coming, and she cannot.

Vincent pulled away from me, but continued to play with my ears. I swatted at her hand lightly.

"Quit it," I said softly.

But she continued to ignore my command. I stood up and she darted back. She giggled, I glared at her. Within a split second i was in her face, snarling lowly.

"Down boy" She said with a smile.

I glared at her, "Shut it. You're not my master, nor do you control me. I do what I want"

"Someone's awfully feisty today," she pushed me slightly.

I ignored her attempts to literally push me around. I went and sat on my bed. She leaned against the wall.

"So there any girls wanting Sir fluffsalot?" She laughed lowly and smiled.

I face-palmed, "Your nicknames for me get more and more ridiculous each time." I leaned back on my hands. "Of course there are girls wanting me. I'm the son of Magnus Bane, that attracts a lot of attention towards me. Honestly most of them probably just want my father."

She rolled her eyes. When you looked into her eyes you wouldn't be able to tell she is blind. They have color to them like normal eyes. Not smokey colored like most blind peoples eyes.

"Have you went on any dates?" She asked folding her hands.

I laughed, "Definitely not. I'm good being single."

She tilted her head, "Are you really?

I sighed, "I guess so"

I felt as if she was actually looking me in my eyes right now, maybe she was partially. Maybe she could see partially. I didn't honestly know.

Vincent came and sat beside me, her eyes were looking at the wall. "Have you ever even dated someone?"

I shook my head, "All the girls that want to be with me only care about the status they would get. They'd instantly become pretty popular around here. So I haven't care to date anyone. So no Vincent, I never have dated anyone."

She patted me on my shoulder, "And how old are you actually?"

I felt a little offended, especially because she's asked this several times. "I'm actually 18. Not lying. But I'm not going to date anyone unless they actually want me, not the status and perks they'd get for dating me."

Vincent let out a soft sigh, "You'll find someone my dear friend"

I felt her fingers twirl around my ear again. I relaxed because of the action.

"Are you sure this is Magnus Bane's house" Asked a girl outside.

Instantly I sat up. Within a matter of seconds I was off my bed. Vincent made a sad noise at me. Apparently she was having fun. Then I jumped out of my window and landed on the ground. There was a group of people that i landed in front of they jerked back. Their hands went to their sides instantly, Shadowhunters. Vincent landed beside me on the ground. Her face showed agitation. Vincent's hand found my forearm, she released the tension in her body. I smiled at my friend.

"Apparently it's raining warlocks today," Said the blonde boy.

Looking at the shadowhunters, i realized i knew who they were. Except one, because he wasn't a nephilim. He's a mundane, but I focused on the blonde haired shadowhunter. I know who he is. Jace Herondale, but he knows his last name as Wayland or Lightwood. The red head beside him is Clary Morgenstern. Then brother and sister, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. Alec was looking over me with great interest. I have never saw a Shadowhunter that was sexually interested in men. The look he was giving me was not something I enjoyed. My father would enjoy the look, but i do not. Then was the Mundane, Clary's friend. I've heard Jocelyn and my father talk and this boy was mentioned sometimes. He's Clary's best friend, that is in love with her.

"It's so nice to finally meet the Lightwoods!" I said with a smile, extending my hand to Jace, Alec, and Isabelle one at a time.

Which they all shook my hand, with great curiosity. Today was going to be a very interesting day, and I'm excited to see what comes of it.

"Clarissa," the smile stayed on my face, I'm pretty sure my sharp canine teeth were showing. "It has been some time since I've saw you come here"

She looked a little frightened, "I've came here before?"

Vincent shuffled her feet beside me, apparently bored. I ran a hand through my short white hair. "If I remember correctly you come here once a year or once every few years. I don't remember what people come to my father for".

An eyebrow on Alec and Jace's face rose, "Your father?"

Isabelle looked a little annoyed, "Did you guys seriously not know this is Magnus Bane's son? His name is Jax Bane"

I gave a little bow, "At least someone knows who I am, let alone the beautiful hardass of the group"

Isabelle flushed only slightly, the mundane beside her looked aggravated.

"Hey wolf boy quit flirting" He smarted off.

The ever so silent Vincent finally spoke, "Quit Mundane. You leave Jax alone"

The corner of my lip twisted up slightly, "Now now Vincent, let the little Mundy speak. Is there something you wanted to say?"

I heard Jace, Alec, and Isabelle laugh a little. Clarissa just looked mortified.

"I've only been here for 5 minutes, and you are already pissing me off. You're sitting here flirting with Clary and Isabelle. And giving dirty looks to Jace, Alec, and I" The mundane's face turned red.

I laughed aloud, a joyful laugh. "Maybe I shouldn't have let the Mundane talk, like usual it's just blatant talking. I have great respect for Alec and Jace. I've heard many things about all of the Lightwoods. I know these three: Isabelle, Alec, and Jace, are a team to be reckoned with. And for your information I was only slightly flirting with Isabelle alone. Now you should sit there and be quiet, before I change you into something that i'll find amusing". I glared at him darkly.

I felt Vincent's hand move over mine. I looked over at her, she nodded. I pulled my hand away.

"And who is this beside you Jax?" Alec asked me.

Vincent moved to stand right beside me, she was tense. "This is Vincent Crossblood. She's a shadowhunter at the age of 18. A shadowhunter to be reckoned with as well."

"Is that so?" Jace said with a sly smile.

Within a second Jace had his witchlight stone in his hand and threw it at Vincent. There was a look of determination on Vincent's face. And Jace threw the stone rather fast, but I picked it out of the air before Vincent could.

I wiggled my finger, "No no no Lightwood"

The whole groups eyes went wide. Now I was the one confused.

"What?" I asked.

Jace spoke, "That's only suppose to happen with Shadowhunters. The Witchlight isn't suppose to light up to anyone's touch but ours."

I looked down at my hand, and the witchlight stone was still lit up. "Oh this? I've always been able to do this. Something about my grandfather, but I don't know exactly."

Slowly I tossed back the stone to Jace. Then turned and walked up to the door that lead up to my father's apartment. Vincent was right on my tail. I looked over my shoulder at the Shadowhunters, "You guys coming?"

They all ran to catch up to me. I walked up the stairs to my dads apartment. When i walked in I received dirty looks and several looks of interest. But when the Shadowhunters walked in behind me, they received all dirty looks. Magnus strolled up to me.

"What are Shadowhunters doing here Jax?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Came here for you"

That's when he saw the group actually. His eyes fell on Alec and there was a hint of feelings in the look. Then he saw Clary.

"You can stay because of the cute one," My father said.

Jace looked smug, "Oh-"

"Not you, the one with blue eyes" My father smiled.

Alec flushed.

"What can I help you with Clary?" He asked crossing his arms.

Jace, Clary, and my father went to another room. Isabelle and the mundane went to the bar. And Alec disappeared into the crowd of poeple. Slowly I followed Isabelle. She gave me a slight smile when she saw me.

"Yes wolf man?" She said.

I winked at her, "Make sure the mundy doesn't drink any of these faerie drinks."

She kept her face straight, "His name's Simon"

I rolled my eyes, "Make sure Simon doesn't drink anything"

She smiled, "okay"

I gave her a little bow then took Vincent's hand and lead her to a wall on the opposite side of the room. She was smiling.

"You were flirting with her" She said proudly.

"So?" I rolled my eyes

"You should go after her"

"No"

Vincent looked stunned, "Why not?"

"Because they might need me soon, plus I know they will. I don't want to get too attached to them all. Besides I need to check on old friends" I walked back to my room, Vincent following me.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I'll try to get the next chapter out sometime this week or beginning of next week. And I probably put a little too much of my own emotions into Jax this chapter, but I just channeled my emotions from what's going now in my life to my story. Also I finished Heavenly Fire the TMI series...omfg:3 BUT enjoy!:D)**

**Chapter 2. An Old Friend**

"Who do you need to meet up with?" Vincent repeated because I ingored the question the first time.

I sighed, "Do you ever quit?"

She hugged me, I hugged her back. "Not till I get what I want."

"Well you're not getting what you want this time love," I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Well grrrr"

I laughed at her, she pouted.

"I'm sorry Vincent but you don't need to know" I said softly.

She still pouted, I rolled my eyes. Then I went to my dresser, pulled out some jeans. Taking my athletic shorts off I put the jeans on. They fit a little tight to my legs and waist. But not uncomfortably. Then I pulled my shirt off and walked to the closet and pulled a dark blue tank top on.

Vincent looked mortified, "You did not just change in front of me!" She exclaimed.

I winked at her, even though she couldn't see it. "Yes, yes I did"

Her face flushed, she muttered. "wish i wasn't blind"

"Oh really?" I laughed.

Her face tightened up, "Shush"

I smiled, "As you wish. But I'm going to go now. You should stay and socialize with the other shadowhunters here and maybe go with them"

"But-"

I put my finger on her lips, "No arguing"

She sighed softly, "Fine"

With that being said she headed towards my door.

"Wait wait wait" I grabbed her arm.

"What?!" She said hatefully.

I flinched.

"Sorry. What Jax?" Her voice went soft.

I pulled one of her daggers out of her gear, "I wanted to try this real fast"

I took the dagger in both hands, conjuring up blue flames in my hands. Then I focused all my energy on the blade. The flames disappeared into the blade. Now it glowed blue.

"Woah" Vincent said.

I put the dagger back in her gear, "Lose it and I'll be upset with you"

"Hey! Don't put that on me! What did you even do?"

"When you strike a demon with it, it should instantly disappear. And if for some reason my power wasn't actually out in it, it will just glow blue. Because blue is badass"

She smiled, then hugged me. "Indeed it is"

Vincent left my room. But I don't think she left the party. I think she did what I asked. Suddenly my father came into the room, shutting the door behind him. His face showed utter confusion. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Son I'm confused" He said.

I gave him a look that said 'oh really', "I couldn't tell"

"Seriously son"

"Alright dad. About what?"

"The black haired Shadowhunter boy" He bit his lip.

"Alec Lightwood, what about him?"

"He's really cute" My father looked away.

I rolled my eyes, "Good god, what do you need me for?"

He straightened up, "I told myself I wouldn't get involved with the Nephilim again. But when I look at Alec, I just want to be with him."

I looked at my father directly. And read that what he just said to me was true. He really was thinking about going after Alec.

I grabbed his shoulders, "You get him! You've closed yourself off from everyone, expect me. Maybe it's time you let someone else in"

He looked at me seriously, "I don't let people in"

I slapped him lightly in the face, I hated hitting him hard. He clutched his cheek and looked at me shocked.

"Maybe its time father" I said softly.

He only kept the shocked look on his face, he nodded slowly. I hugged my dad tight, He hugged me back. We didn't often have moments like this. But we when did, my father and myself enjoyed them. It was a nice moment with him. He is always so busy with warlock stuff that I don't spend much time with him. Which sucked. I enjoyed learning new things from my father.

I pulled away from my father. "Are you okay son" he asked worried

I shook my head slowly, showing him the keychain on my dresser. Which was glowing very dully. "Krystys near by.." My voice trailed off.

His hand touched my chin, his hand was cold. He made me look at him. Thankfully we are the same height so I don't have to look up at him. But his gaze was all seriousness.

"Do you still love her?" He asked.

I flinched.

That was all he needed to know. "And she still doesn't know?"

I shook my head slowly, "I haven't talked to her in over a year..and I was told not to talk to her ever again"

He looked at me even more serious than before, "Has that keychain glowed at all in the past year?"

I shook my head again, "No, this is the first time"

"Find her, tell her you love her" He had a slight smile on his face.

I felt the color fade from my face, and I looked at my father horrified, "you're joking right? Please tell me you are"

He shook his head, "I'm not"

I shook my head furiously, "The Darkraven's hate me.."

"They'll get over it. She should know"

"She should" Vincent said.

I hadn't even noticed she had opened the door and came in. My father looked unfazed by her appearence. He smiled like he won a war. Vincent's face was blank, clearly bothered by the news. I don't think she liked that news what so ever. Her face was blank, but her eyes, said it all. I wouldn't say it was jealously completely, but there was some. The rest was just unsure of it.

"Vincent?..You too?" I said.

She shrugged, "Someone needs to make my best friend happy."

"How did you even know he was distressed?" My father asked curiously.

Vincent's hand went to the necklace around her neck, the one I made for her. It looked like the necklace Isabelle had around her neck. With the red pendent in the middle that pulsed when demons were near. Except the pendent was blue and pulsed when I was in danger or stressed. It was kind of stupid to make now that I think about it. But Vincent adored it and wore it everyday that I've saw her.

"You create that son?" He looked a little proud.

I nodded then turned away from them. I moved towards the dresser and grabbed the keychain. It was the Darkraven's symbol, which was a black raven inside a silver circle. I thought it'd be more elaborate but to each their own I guess. It glowed slighlty, I made it do that. Krysty asked me to make it do something. So whenever she was around it lights up dimly. She loved the idea. I also made her bracelet that did the exact same thing when I was around. My heart lurched forward at the thought of Krysty. I looped the keychain onto my jean loop in front of my right pocket.

"I'm going on a walk" I said pushing past Vincent and my father.

They both tried to grab at me, but I continued past them. Once I got past them I walked out of the apartment and down to the street. I took off at a sprint to get far away from the house. Looking back no one had followed me, but I saw my father watching me through my window.

Once I got back on a populated street I slowed down. I snapped my fingers, blue sparks flew around me. Hopefully now I looked like a normal person to the Mundanes. Looking around, I saw a girl staring at me, like something wasn't right. But she shrugged her shoulders and walked on. Okay I must look normal to them. I walked down the street watching the Mundane's while I lost myself in thought.

Krysty was a shadowhunter girl I met three years ago. And up until last year her and I were rather close to each other. She knew what I've gone through in my life, and was always there to help. I could sense when something is wrong with her, so, we both helped each other out. We were best friends for two years. She's into the same stuff as me. Music, books, and other things. We enjoyed every second we ever hung out, it was fun times. But last year, I had begun to develope deeper feelings for her. That of which she has no clue of. People in her family could see it though. And they never liked me to start with. Their pets enjoyed me though, their 2 dogs and cat. Then I recieved a very angry fire message that told me to stay away from Krysty or I'd be hunted like a demon and murdered. Which was a bit dramatic if you ask me. I did what the message said. But I never saw Krysty after that, she left the city. Probably forced to by her family. And now she was near by, the keychain continued to glow dimly.

I was so lost in thought I didn't sense the person that was running straight at me. I turned to look just as the figure slammed into me, knocking me into a alley, landing on my back. The figure landed on top of me. I didn't need a source of light to know who it was. She had the same exact build from a year ago. The same bright green eyes. I felt my throat tighten up.

"Krysty" I said lowly.

She smiled at me, her long black hair falling into her face. "Hey you"

Honestly I had no idea what to say to her. I didn't know how to comprehend this situation. All I could register is how fast my heart beat picked up. My right hand started to shake, while my left arm itself was trapped under Krysty who landed on me when she tackled me.

"For someone your height, you hit like a damn freight train" I said with a slight smile.

She smiled down at me, "There's the Jax I know."

Our gazes locked, I looked away from her. She made me look back at her. Her gaze on me softened.

"Still love me huh wolf boy?" She teased.

I looked up at her wide eyed, okay maybe she knew. I should have figured she did. Silence was the answer I gave her.

"Quit biting your lip, you'll make yourself bleed, silly warlock"

I realized that unconsiously I started to bite my lip, like she said. I felt a small trickle of blood run down my face. Krysty frowned at me.

"You look a little feral now puppy" She taunted.

I gave her an annoyed look, she knew I hated being called that. "Well I do look a little like a wolf with these," I said brushing my hand against my ears, "So it's only natural that I should every once in awhile."

She shook her head, "Your thinking is still odd"

I shrugged, then yanked my arm out from underneath Krysty. Then propped myself on my elbows. There was probably people staring at us. Or well me, I saw the glamour rune on her forearm. So I must be seen as a weirdo laying in a dark alley. Only a few inches seperated me from her. I've never been this close to her since I started to love her. And my heart was racing.

"How've you been?" I asked her.

She tensed up, "It's been rough"

I tilted my head, "I'm sorry I wasn't there"

She put her head on my shoulder, "I know why you weren't. I haven't even been able to say your name without getting yelled at by someone in my family. But i'm 18 now, so I'm moving out to Idris"

I frowned, "And when will that be?"

She sat back up, looking down at me. "What do you mean?"

"When will you be moving there?"

"Oh, not for a month or two. They want me to help the Lightwoods"

I smiled, "Met them ealier. They are different, a force to be reckoned with. I'd like to get to know them"

"You want to get to know shadowhunters? That's new" She smarted off.

I growled lightly at her.

"Don't you do that" She leaned down and kissed me.

I tensed up completely, completely shocked. But I kissed her back. The kiss was warm, and honestly my first kiss. But it felt me with a warmth I've never felt before. The kiss was gentle at first, then she kissed me rougher. And I was not about to let a shadowhunter beat me in dominance. I sat up wrapping my arms around her, kissing her fiercely. She broke away with a gasp. I released her.

"No no no." She put my arms back around her.

"Woah" was all I said.

"What? Your first kiss or something?" She teased shyly.

"Of course it is!" I exclaimed.

She smiled, "I win"

I shook my head, "But..why'd you kiss me?"

She looked at me softly, "I've known you loved me for a long time Jax" I gulped. "But, while I was away. I realized that I was missing a part of me. That part is you. Because I need you, even though you're a pain in the ass sometimes"

I smirked. "Whoops"

She rolled off me and I jumped up to my feet. That's when she saw the keychain. She smiled brightly.

"You've kept it"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I did. Come on you gave it to me. I'm never going to lose it."

Her hand went to the bracelet I gave her, "This is the first time I've seen this in a year. My parents took it from me. And I snatched it this morning before I took off"

I looked at her with a expression of sadness. I didn't know what made her family hate me so much. Nor did I like it at all. She saw the look and hugged me.

"What does that mean for us now?" I asked shyly and a little afraid.

She broke away from the hug and looked at me like I asked a stupid question. Suddenly her hand was against mine, she laced her fingers with mine.

"Make sense now?" She stuck her tongue out.

"Perfect sense" I said shyly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a red headed girl moving quite fast down the street. Clary.

"Follow me, not that you have much of choice" I told Krysty holding up our hands.

She nodded, I chased after Clary.

"Clarrisa Fray!" I exclaimed.

She stopped in her tracks, then I noticed the lightwood trio. Who did just the same. Jace and Alec smiled at my appearence through the busy crowd. Isabelle waved. Clary look absolutely paniced.

"What?" She yelled.

I rose an eyebrow at her, "Testy are we? Jace, explain?"

He looked surprised that I spoke to him directly. But moved forward. "Simon, the Mundane, got transformed into a rat at your father's party. Faerie drinks are actually dangerous, who knew?"

I looked at Isabelle who I told to watch over him. She shrugged inocently.

"Now we're going to Hotel Dumort" Alec said looking aggrivated now.

"Oh! Good! I'm coming along! And this is Krysty" I said shrugging my right shoulder.

Krysty only waved with her other hand. I think she was the shortest out of everyone here. She stood about 5' 4". Which was about 6-8 inches shorter than me, I didn't remember exactly how tall I was. But I was the tallest here.

"But why" Alec protested.

"Adventure!" I said with a gleeful smile.

"Okay lets go already!" Clary exclaimed.

We all started off down the road.


End file.
